


violin music is pretty (so are you)

by sparrow_2344



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Otto Lammermeier, Deaf West Spring Awakening - Freeform, M/M, Piano, Violins, YES deaf people can play the violin, georg is probably dead inside too, georg is tired, hes v good, i googled it, most likely love at first sight, not the vanya hargreeves kind, on georg's part, otto has a white violin, otto plays violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_2344/pseuds/sparrow_2344
Summary: "pause. play again. pause. play again. get told off for playing a wrong note. get told to "bring out the left hand".this goddamn piece was the bane of georg's existance. he'd played it about one hundred times at this point. his hands were callused, but still, fraulien g still wasn't satisfied."or, in which georg is done with life til he meets one cute violinist
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Otto Lammermeier/Georg Zirschnitz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	violin music is pretty (so are you)

**Author's Note:**

> me, not posting melchritz? it's more likely than you think

pause. play again. pause. play again. get told off for playing a wrong note. get told to "bring out the left hand".

this goddamn piece was the bane of georg's existance. he'd played it about one hundred times at this point. his hands were callused, but still, fraulien g still wasn't satisfied. 

he wanted to shout. alot. 

another time playing the piece. didn't mess up a note. not a single note.

"again,"

"can i have a break?"

"one last time, georg, then your session is over,"

georg restrained a sigh, or a scream. 

hands positioned on the keys. left lower down. right to the middle. playing again, for what felt like an hour. 

"thank you, georg," fraulien g said, almost unsympathetically, "see you again on monday,"

she picked up her bag, then left the room.

georg sat at the piano bench for a further couple minutes. he had completed zoned out. his hands felt sore as hell.

walking out of the room, he stopped.

violin music. 

some of the most beautiful violin music he'd ever heard. a piece he knew on the piano, which never sounded at all pretty when he played it.

"where is that coming from..?" georg muttered to himself.

the only room that wasn't empty - except for the one he came out of - was on the opposite side of the hallway. room 23b.

just looking in, there was a boy. kind of small, wearing platforms though. he had somewhat messy black hair, and was, very strangely, in some sort of sailor suit. the violin he was practicing with was snow-white. 

georg knocked on the door. no answer. louder. no answer. he opened the door. no answer.

"hey," 

no answer.

georg tapped the boy on the shoulder, "hey, your playing is amazing,"

the boy stopped with his playing, then turned around with a confused look.

he gently rested the violin and bow on the desk next to him. he raised his hands to his chest, "i'm sorry, i'm deaf,"

"your playing is amazing," georg shakily signed back, thanking god that hänschen forced him into learning asl, "for someone who-"

"oh, i've heard it before, it's- i feel the vibrations of the violin," the boy signed, "well, i can't say i heard," 

he laughed. georg would've actually cried, it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

"what's your name?" georg asked. his hands were even shakier.

"o-t-t-o," then quickly added his sign name, "and you?"

"g-e-o-r-g," 

"you play piano?" otto asked.

"how did you know?"

"you're in the music block and you don't have an instrument or a case,"

"right,"

there was a pause. 

"can you play something for me?" otto asked, "i'll feel the piano's vibrations.. just wanna know how good you are,"

"i'm pretty sure i've been playing since i was born," georg mumbled out loud, then glanced at otto's confused face, "oh, sorry, i've been playing for a long time,"

"right, you wanna play something for me?"

georg nodded, blushing so even the tips of his ears were a shade of red. otto quickly grabbed his violin, placed it in his case and gestured to georg to lead out of the small room.

georg went to the room he was just in, noting that it was still free, he pushed open the door.

he sat back down at the bench, "anything in particular or just-"

"your most complex," otto was grinning, "for me?"

"sure," if georg could stutter through sign language, he would've.

otto found the piano's speakers and gently rested his hands on it, "go ahead, i'm listening- well, not listening.."

georg hesitated, before beginning to play.

**Author's Note:**

> in case yall were wondering im writing a prom au with hernst because im that sad
> 
> hmu if u have any writing ideas because i need some


End file.
